


movie night

by madipico



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Fluff, M/M, i wrote this in 30 mins, it's not too good sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 04:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5443703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madipico/pseuds/madipico
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kaneki and hide spend their evening together peacefully until hide decides to ask him something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	movie night

**Author's Note:**

> hi so this was written for my friend soul!! i literally did this in prob about 30-45 mins so it's not too good tbh. also i havent even finished tokyo ghoul so they're prob really ooc...  
> this is supposed to take place before kaneki even meets rize and everything bad happens. so everyone is happy!! and not sad.  
> hope you like it soul!

“Hey, I'll always be with you. Always.” Hide mutters this, causing Kaneki to look to his side bewilderingly. They were lounging in Kaneki's house, the two of them taking up the entirety of the small love seat. Their backs pressed together, they had been watching movies all evening, Kaneki had absolutely insisted they stay inside instead of going out. But as the night wore on, Kaneki wasn't sure whether they were watching the movies or just enjoying the presence of the other person. With college to deal with, the two hadn't had much time to hang out like they used to back in high school, so Kaneki was ecstatic to spend his night with Hide.

At first, Kaneki isn't sure how to react to his friend's sudden declaration but he feels a part of his chest warm up, and decides to say what he's thinking. "Yeah. I know you will, Hide." He smiles gently, "You've been with me up until this point, haven't you?" Kaneki feels Hide shuffle around to face him, a sparkle glistening in his eye, making a blush spread across Kaneki's cheeks.

"Kaneki...I've gonna tell you something," Hide starts, staring hard into Kaneki's eyes, "I really like you. And by like, I mean the kinda like where I want to hold your hand and...kiss...maybe..." He scratches his cheek and laughs nervously for a while before fixing a serious look on Kaneki, waiting for some sort of answer. For a while, a silence plays out between them, the only sounds being made from the movie now being totally ignored. Kaneki finds himself unable to form words, not knowing how to formulate his feelings after being randomly confessed to. It was something he never expected, yet finds himself liking the idea of. He images the two of them doing what Hide had described: sitting together, bodies pressed close together and their fingers intertwined. Hide's lips pressing against his plays out in slow motion. Kaneki's already flushed face grows redder, and he thinks that the thoughts in his head may make him absolutely explode from embarrassment. After many more agonizing minutes of silence (Hide almost nods off a couple times while waiting) Kaneki thinks he's finally ready to reply.

"A-ah..." Kaneki stutters, eyes flitting from side to side, "Hide, I think...I feel the same." He murmurs finally. "At least, I'm willing to try it all out with you." He adds quickly, watching a large, blinding smile appear on his friend's - boyfriend's? - face.

"You have no idea how happy I am!" Hide squeals, draping his arms around Kaneki's shoulders lovingly. Pressing his own temple to Kaneki's, he grins lopsidedly and sighs gently. "You really have no idea how happy I am..."

Kaneki smiles finally, and holds Hide closer, trying his best to convey that he feels the same.


End file.
